kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Searing
It's very hard sometimes, but Monolith makes living easy '-Searing' Searing is Monolith's protege, and current student in Monolith's combat style. Searing controls the soul of Demon Lord Sengh. She acts as a top-level enforcer for Subjugation. She is a former slave for the Green Tribals turned to one of the most potent and lethal opponents the tribals face. In comparison to Monolith, she spent more time speaking with Magnus, and being around Vascular. Following her death as a sacrifice for The White King at the hands of Monolith, she has been reborn as a fully-mechanical entity. Appearance I like the metal limbs I have. My old ones were always in so much pain, I never got a chance to enjoy just moving around '-Searing' Searing is roughly 5'5'', and 144 lbs. As a human, a lack of height and weight was heavily attributed to nearly two decades of illness and malnutrition along with a lack of physical interaction with other humans, in particular a mother or father. Initially, her legs, arms, both of her lungs, heart, part of her spine, and pieces of her face were metallic, replacement parts after she became a major member of Subjugation. Her body was almost 70% synthetic, however hers were physically detachable and replaceable, while Monolith's was designed to replicate itself with nanomachines. Following her rebirth, her entire body was remade with a series of extremely complicated circuitry designs, extensive testing with metals to survive heat, and a "soul chamber" for the purposes of housing Demon Lord Sengh. In combat, she can swap her hands and arms with a pair of gauntlets named "Genesis Flood", a reference to the biblical story of Noah and the flood. The gauntlets themselves are massive, each one significantly larger than Searing herself. They weigh a combined weight of 9500 lbs, and are lifted by a series of complicated internal mechanical workings and Searing using the powers of Sengh. Beyond that, she keeps her hairs in a set of twintails, and has died it pink to create for herself a new image. Additionally, she wears a black jumpsuit with somewhat puffy leg-openings, and a small ornate purple skirt over the bottom and a designed collar. These pieces are simply decorative. Despite the appearance of her legs, they are not shoes, but rather her physical legs, a set of solid artificial limbs in painted-black metal. Personality I came up with a new song! Wanna hear? '-Searing' Searing is, despite her past, fairly calm and agreeable. She tends to spend a lot of time meditating, and has a fascination for heavy metal music. She likes to spend a lot of her time either training with new skills, or listening to music. That said, Searing suffers from terrible PTSD induced nightmares and has nyctophobia. While Monolith often is a pillar of stability for Searing, she cannot perform some tasks alone, and suffers frequently panic attacks. She does not like being asked about her past, and is future-oriented. That said, she is obsessed with learning of Monolith's past. Searing has no ability to write, and poor spelling. She has been taught a number of subjects, but struggles with mathematics and general language. While she has good spoken language taught by other slaves, she is poor in almost all other subjects. She is very self-conscious about it, and fairly embarrassed. She likes being read famous historical books, and has a fascination with the lore of the Bible. Searing has taken up a hobby in writing music. She has come to understand musical melody, and often asks for help with deciding on lyrics. She is also excited to tell others about new melodies she has come up with, and loves to show off her guitar skills she has come to try and perfect in her meditation periods. Searing is emotionally dependent on Monolith, a trait Monolith fosters to ensure loyalty. She is frequently rewarded for violent behavior, and Monolith tends to be the voice of reason during an episode. Searing sees Monolith as a mother in many ways, even if Monolith is unaware and Searing isn't sure how to quantify it. When Searing is having a traumatic episode during combat, she tends to become completely uncontrollable, and has been trained to destroy the stimulus at all costs. She is extremely dangerous in a fight, and loses her calm and loving exterior. She will simply crush a body, tearing a head off and throwing the body aside, and barely remember it. It isn't as if she doesn't remember these moments, but rather becomes so blinded to everything she's doing that she gains tunnel-vision to the target, dismembering everything along the way. She has been taught by Monolith to treat this as the right thing to do. As such, she defends her actions by saying Monolith says it is just and honorable. History Searing's mental fortitude is impressive. I've never seen someone so capable of killing people and not even considering their actions... she's the perfect protege. '-Monolith' Searing was born under no name in the Green Tribal society, used as a slave laborer from a young age to assist building large-scale machinery for the Green Tribals. She never knew her mother, and met a number of other humans used as slave fodder by the Green Tribals. She did little beyond work and sleep, eating and drinking often once or twice a day, causing dehydration and malnutrition. Many slaves didn't live past the age of twenty-five, and Searing herself was beginning to show signs of her body shutting down from poor nutrition and overexertion at the age of twenty-two. Around four months following her assumed birthday, she was liberated from the build-colony by Subjugation soldiers attacking the Green Tribals with the intent of stealing resources and technology. While the Green Tribals proved a substantial threat, ultimately the Subjugation Warships overpowered the Green Tribals. Surviving humans were loaded onto Subjugation ships to be sent to refugee colonies. During her time aboard the ship, she spent time trying to get Monolith to teach her combat after hearing of Monolith's power. Monolith refused her repeatedly, however Searing continuously refused, begging to help her in her revenge and to assist in destroying the tribals. After this, Monolith had a mock spar with the young girl that ended heavily one-sided. Whereas Monolith is a godly entity, her opponent was a weakened slave that barely stood against eight blows, however Searing refused to stay down, and eventually Monolith decided that a new protege was worth a try. After having Searing undergo extensive medical assistance, Monolith had Searing recite a specific seal from a grimoire that Monolith had, releasing a soul Monolith had locked away. Demon Lord Sengh tried to possess Searing, but was incapable due to Searing's determination, and became a source of power. Searing's first mission was an attack on a Green Tribal build colony. Monolith had sent Searing in solo after nearly eight months of physical and energy training. Searing managed to effectively kill the majority of the staff before succumbing to injuries, however Monolith had Subjugation finish the job. Following this, Searing admitted to being at peace somewhat, and thanked Monolith. Powers Being nearly mechanical, killing Searing is extremely difficult. Her brain is her only true weak point, and the rest of her body along with most of her skull is heavily reinforced. Genesis Flood The story of Noah ends with a giant flood destroying all the evil in the world. Most people focus on the people who survived, that's what I keep hearing from these books people read me. I think it's more important to remember that the evil in the world got swept away in a second. It sounds so beautiful. '-Searing' The pair of gauntlets she uses are potent weapons. Named after the great flood in the book of Genesis, the gauntlets were named before her mission to attack the Green Tribals, a great wrath of power to wash away the evil before her. The gauntlets are not only heavy, but practically indestructible. The sheer mass alone can smash through most objects with ease, and she can jam the fingers into holes and walls to create makeshift grips. The gauntlets can also be used to project energy barriers or just used to deflect projectiles. The sheer mass from the weapons guarantees to sever limbs on impact from a punch. Direct impact from the gauntlets are nearly impossible to avoid. Because each digit on each gauntlet can be easily controlled, Searing can grapple targets with efficiency, and she particularly likes grappling as a form of combat, often tearing off limbs or crushing her opponents. The bulbs in the gauntlets can also unleash her energy, allowing her to obliterate grappled targets without releasing them. Sengh Sengh likes to complain, but he's on my side at the end of the day. If I die, he dies. '-Searing' Sengh gives Searing access to powerful forms of fire, and Searing can create a lot of varied attacks. Searing can ignite her body to almost eight-thousand degrees, enough to set objects within twenty feet on fire just by proximity. The most lethal aspect is known as "Searing Titan", a form in which Searing creates a duplicate much like Monolith's "Lightning Giant". Her body becomes made of superheated energy and various objects in a molten state, using the form as a source of armor. Despite its size, it is sustainable, and greatly increases the damage output of her attacks. When used, she grows to a size needed, but can grow up to two-thousand feet. This form allows for extreme damage output, as avoiding her becomes a statistical impossibility. Metal Body *laughs* You're alive -'The Doctor' For her rebirth, the doctor spent countless hours working on her metal body to be uploaded with Searing's old data-banks from her brain mapping. Her soul was collected using the black ooze the doctor has, and Demon Lord Sengh was reinstalled inside the body. Functionally, she is practically invincible to direct physical damage, and is far heavier and more dangerous than she ever was before. This came at some costs of removal, such as lacking any sort of organic body-parts. She cannot eat, drink liquids (although her body cannot be shut down by them due to design), is incapable of having children due to not having any necessary body-parts for conception or childbirth, cannot smell in a traditional sense (this is handled by a series of complex computerized functions attached to the inside of her mouth and her nose), and cannot sleep. Category:Female Category:Subjugation Category:Monolith